Tout pour toi
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Le destin les avaient réunis pour qu'ils ne se quittent plus. Néanmoins, elle avait ce secret en fond d'elle, qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher indéfiniment. Leur amour était peut-être trop idyllique pour que cela se finisse par un happy end...


Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Oda. Cette histoire seulement est de moi.

Rating : K +

Pairing : Sanji x Baby 5

Ndla : Que dire ? Cette idée de pairing m'est venue dès que Baby 5 est apparut dans One Piece. Enfin, à sa seconde apparition lorsqu'on connait un peu mieux sa personnalité. Je l'aime bien, en tout cas, elle me fait bien rire avec son "défaut de la personnalité". Je me dis parfois qu'elle a bien de la chance d'avoir Doflamingo qui veille au grain...

Enfin bref, il s'agit d'un UA !

Bêta : Je remercie Choco pour avoir démêler le sac-de-nœud qu'était cet OS.

Bonne lecture !

**\*/**

**Tout pour toi**

**.**

Il avait besoin d'elle.

Elle avait besoin de lui.

C'était ainsi que cela avait débuté.

Il avait fait le premier pas… Forcément, en voyant cette remarquable beauté, il avait craqué. Il s'était agenouillé devant elle, sa main sur son cœur, l'autre tendue vers elle, paume vers le ciel. Un ciel parfaitement bleu ce jour-là. Aussi pur que l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Ce fut le premier coup de foudre.

Quelques mots, lâchés dans l'improvisation, dans la passion du moment.

― Votre vision, sublime déesse, a eu l'effet d'une tempête sur mon cœur qui, tel un navire, a chaviré. Il n'a plus qu'un seul désir, se plonger dans les profondeurs délicieuses et incommensurables de l'amour. De votre amour. Il a, à présent, éperdument besoin de vous.

Deuxième coup de foudre.

Baby 5 avait rougi, paralysée, touchée en plein cœur par la flèche de cupidon. Cet homme avait besoin d'elle pour vivre. Il ne quémandait pas d'argent, pas de service mais de l'amour. Ça et rien d'autre.

L'homme idéal en somme. Il ne risquait pas de se détourner d'elle. La jeune femme s'était alors faite la promesse. Il aurait tout ce qu'il voulait.

Cet homme, tremblant d'impatience et d'appréhension, attendait sa réponse, suspendu à ses lèvres. Et c'était elle qui avait entre ses mains ses espoirs, son avenir, son bonheur. Elle ne voulait, ne pouvait le décevoir.

Son visage s'était encore empourpré. Il avait besoin d'elle. Cette motivation avait fait vigoureusement battre son cœur. Ses battements contre sa poitrine avaient pris un rythme effréné. L'idée même de se détourner de lui avait été intolérable. Elle avait laissé son cœur parler, la guider. Ses choix s'étaient avérés justes à ses yeux, pourquoi douter ?

― Que puis-je faire pour te satisfaire ?

Le cœur de Sanji s'était emballé. Une telle envie de plaire, une telle ardeur dans ces paroles. Son regard avait pétillé, dans ses prunelles avaient dansé les flammes d'un amour qui n'avait plus été qu'une incertitude ou un espoir. Il avait voulu se pincer, persuadé d'être en train de rêver. Impossible que ce soit réel. Il avait été si maintes fois éconduit, maintes fois rejeté. Il s'était souvenu de ces regards écœurés ou apeurés qui s'étaient posés sur lui, il les avait vus et pourtant il avait pardonné ces femmes. Comment éprouver autre chose que de l'amour pour ces merveilleux anges ?

Elle était si différente. Unique. Prête à tout pour lui. Ils étaient identiques, ils se complétaient si bien. Sanji n'avait pas tant espéré mais à présent, il était trop tard. L'amour était une drogue et savoir qu'elle en portait pour lui, ou du moins de l'intérêt, le poussait à tout faire pour mériter.

― Pour me satisfaire ? s'était-il écrié, horrifié par ce mot.

Il avait pris sa main entre les siennes et avait continué, se radoucissant :

― La seule chose que j'oserais vous demander, beauté féerique, c'est de me laisser profiter de votre présence qui agit comme un baume sur mon cœur qui fut si souvent blessé.

Baby 5 avait senti son corps bouillir, en colère contre ces femmes qui avaient refusé les avances d'un homme qui demandait si peu et donnait tant. Son visage s'était illuminé par son sourire tendre. Comment pouvait-on se détourner d'un homme aussi généreux de sa personne ? Elle s'était sentie heureuse que cet homme se soit tourné vers elle, se soit intéressé à elle. Extatique, elle en avait complètement oublié l'environnement, la ville, l'île, le monde. Il n'avait existé qu'eux.

C'était bien ainsi que tout avait débuté.

Ils s'étaient vus en cachette, à la demande de Baby 5. Si Doflamingo savait qu'elle était éprise de cet homme, il aurait tout tenté pour le tuer. Elle tenait trop à lui. Il était ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré. Et elle était un peu plus amoureuse de lui à chaque rendez-vous.

Sanji n'avait pu que l'aimer. Elle lui avait apporté tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'espérer. Ce visage charmant, cette âme bien faite, cette envie de toujours subvenir à ses besoins. Ils en avaient ri car, souvent, ils leur étaient arrivés de poser la même question en même temps. Ils se souciaient de l'autre plus que d'eux-mêmes. Ils avaient dépensé sans compter, le plus important avait été le bonheur de l'autre, l'argent qui ne devait pas être un frein. Ils avaient multiplié les preuves d'amour bien qu'ils aient affirmé continuellement qu'ils n'en voulaient pas.

Un jour, les yeux si doux de Baby 5 s'étaient remplis de larmes, submergée par un chagrin et une culpabilité qui lui avaient nouée la gorge, serré son cœur sensible dans un étau et l'avait mise dans un tel état qu'elle n'en avait tiré que de la honte. Sanji s'était senti tellement fautif qu'il avait redoublé d'attention, ce qui n'avait fait qu'augmenter la peine et le sentiment d'infamie de la jeune femme. Il avait eu beau la presser de questions, il n'était pas parvenu à obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

Puis, quand sa crise s'était apaisée, ses mains s'étaient décollées de son visage baigné de larmes et s'étaient emparées de celles de Sanji pour les serrer. Elle lui avait offert un sourire qui s'était voulu rassurant, l'accompagnant de quelques mots pour le tranquilliser.

― Ce n'est rien, je suis navrée de t'avoir préoccupé. Je vais bien à présent, que puis-je faire pour te faire oublier cet impair ?

Il n'avait pas oser la contredire, il s'était abstenu d'insister. Il lui avait rendu son sourire, affirmant que sa présence, et elle seule, lui suffisait pour oublier tous les soucis. Elle lui avait proposé de sortir un peu. Les heures de grande affluence, ils pouvaient se fondre dans la foule et il y avait peu de risques de se faire remarquer.

D'ailleurs, Sanji n'avait pas compris certains caprices de sa belle compagne. Cependant, il avait gardé ses interrogations pour lui. Il était trop heureux de l'avoir auprès de lui.

Bien sûr, la vie n'était pas toujours rose. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de flirter un peu avec d'autres femmes. Il s'était senti méprisable et indigne de sa belle mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Et elle l'avait pardonné, ignorant son cœur douloureux quand elle le surprenait avec d'autres. Elle l'avait excusé car il lui était arrivé de se détourner de lui. Lorsqu'une pauvre âme lui demandait un service, Baby 5 y répondait par l'affirmative. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Sanji était au courant, elle était aussi honnête que lui à ce sujet.

Ils s'imposaient des limites et s'étaient retrouvés assidûment. Le plus important avait été d'entretenir la flamme de leur amour respectif. Baby 5 s'était sentie complète auprès de lui, tout comme Sanji à ses côtés.

Il était rare qu'une personne arrive à trouver son âme sœur. Pourquoi se soucier des détails ?

Baby 5 avait eu un poids sur le cœur. Elle avait eu peur que Doflamingo ne se rende compte qu'elle avait à nouveau succombé à ce qu'il appelait son « défaut de personnalité ». Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas besoin d'en être protégée. Sanji ne lui demandait rien, faisait tout pour subvenir à son bonheur, s'occupait d'elle mieux que personne.

Elle en avait fait des cauchemars et, en se réveillant en sueur et pantelante, elle avait eu une énième crise de larmes entre les bras de Sanji qui avait été de plus en plus perdu.

Un jour, n'y tenant plus, la jeune femme avait réussi à tout avouer. Son métier d'assassin, son affiliation à la Doflamingo Family. Le risque qu'elle lui avait fait encourir en restant avec lui. Ce fut tremblante qu'elle avait attendu sa réponse. Allait-il partir ? Cette simple perspective lui avait soulevée le cœur, ses yeux brillant déjà de larmes contenues. Elle s'était sentie prête à le supplier à genoux de rester, de lui promettre de tout quitter pour lui.

Pour son plus grand bonheur et sa plus grande surprise, il l'avait remerciée pour sa sincérité, s'était excusé pour ne pas s'être comporté suffisamment bien pour qu'elle ait une totale confiance en lui. Elle avait alors pleuré, de soulagement et de joie. Elle s'était jetée contre lui, se pendant à son cou pour l'embrasser, totalement conquise. Il fut encore plus accroc à elle. Sa franchise l'avait touché, il se promit de ne jamais la décevoir, de ne jamais la laisser tomber.

Malheureusement pour eux, Doflamingo avait eu vent de la nouvelle obsession de celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur. Cette dernière l'avait appris grâce à Monet qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de se moquer de ce que tout le monde appelait « défaut ». Baby 5 ne partageait pas leur avis. Sanji était l'homme qui lui fallait !

Quant elle lui avait proposé de fuir, il avait refusé tout net. C'était une question d'honneur et de fierté, il ne pouvait pas passer pour un pleutre. C'était contre ses principes. La jeune femme avait pris peur et avait décidé de sortir sa dernière carte, choisissant avec grand soin ses mots. Des mots sincères, qui contenaient en eux tout son amour, tous ses sentiments.

Jamais ils ne s'étaient dits « je t'aime ». Ces mots représentaient à peine un centième de ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

― Je t'en prie ! s'était-elle exclamée, le cœur au bord des lèvres. S'il t'arrivait malheur par ma faute, je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner. Tu es ce dont j'ai le plus besoin dans ma vie, si tu venais à disparaître, tu emporterais mon âme avec toi.

Ces paroles l'avaient bouleversé, néanmoins il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser derrière lui. Il avait réussi à la convaincre de partir ensemble.

Lorsque les assassins avaient débarqué dans la chambre d'hôtel où Sanji et Baby 5 avaient coutume de s'établir, ils n'avaient trouvé ni l'un ni l'autre.

Une fois sortis de la ville, ils s'étaient enfoncés dans la forêt, courant à en perdre haleine, devinant que leurs poursuivants ne devaient pas être loin derrière eux. Ils s'étaient très vite rendus compte qu'ils s'étaient décidés trop tard. Les mailles du filet s'étaient resserrées lentement et sûrement sur eux.

La situation était inédite pour Baby 5. Quand Doflamingo avait tué ses anciens fiancés, elle n'était pas présente. Cette fois, il s'agissait bel et bien d'une trahison. Elle ne quitterait pas Sanji pour retourner dans la Doflamingo Family. Elle y serait trop malheureuse. Il ne faisait aucun doute que son sort était déjà réglé.

Sanji avait grimacé en s'apercevant qu'il y avait une femme dans la troupe d'assassin. Baby 5 avait reconnu Monet et la colère s'était emparée d'elle. La jeune femme s'était alors jetée sur elle et n'avait pris conscience de son erreur que trop tard.

Monet avait pris l'avantage et, alors qu'elle s'était apprêtée à lui asséner un coup mortel, Sanji s'était interposé. Poussant Baby 5, il avait reçu le coup à sa place. La jeune femme avait crié son désespoir mais il était déjà trop tard. Le sourire cruel de Monet s'était agrandi en voyant son ancienne collègue se jeter sur le corps sans vie de Sanji. Les autres assassins n'avaient pas tardé à mettre Baby 5 en joue, prêts pour l'exécution.

Elle s'était laissée faire. Pourquoi lutter ?

Il avait besoin d'elle pour vivre.

Elle avait besoin de lui pour vivre.

C'était ainsi que cela s'était fini.

**.**

**The End**

**.**

La lecture de Manon Lescaut de l'abbé Prévost m'a un peu aidé. Je dis légèrement car l'histoire ne correspond pas à cela. Je n'arrive pas encore à trouver le lien. Mais je le trouverai un jour.

La fin de cet OS est tragique, oui, mais pour moi c'était inévitable. Je ne voyais pas de happy end dans cette histoire. C'est bien la première fois que je fais une deathfic. Un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu, laissez un petit commentaire pour donner votre avis. A la prochaine !


End file.
